


¿Cuál es tú secreto?

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony le gustan los butt cheecks del súper soldado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cuál es tú secreto?

Después de unirse a los vengadores, haber aprendido medianamente a tolerarse, haber salvado al mundo y volver, lo que sea que habían sido algo más que oficial, Steve creyó que su ociosidad y estrés, lo que le hacía golpear un par de docenas de sacos de boxeo al día, disminuirían… No que aumentarían considerablemente solo para evitar saltarle encima a Stark y descargar sus frustraciones, provocadas por el mismo Stark,  en él a muy estilo _Hulk smash._

Y es que podía sobrellevarlo todo, o casi todo, menos ese cinismo, sabía que coqueteaba con todo lo vivo y no vivo que fuese brillante y hermoso—no que estuviese aceptando que era hermoso, cuando en realidad lo era— pero esa situación rayaba en el acoso y eso no sabía sobrellevarlo muy bien si tenía que ser sincero… además…

¿Cuál era el maldito complejo que tenía Stark con su…?

—¡Buenos días cap! —dijo Tony palmeando con aire distraído su trasero. Antes de hacer una línea directa hacia la cafetera.

—Oh, Jarvis eres increíble. Café, Café, Café.

—Gracias sir, aprecio inmensamente que su mayor elogio sea en referencia a mis habilidades para preparar café.

—Oh cállate, yo te construí así que en realidad soy yo el increíble, no seas perra —refunfuño sirviéndose una taza para después bebérsela como si no estuviese hirviendo.

En medio de la cocina de la torre Stark, despeinado y lleno de aceite hasta las orejas. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír de forma entrañable, después de su desastrosa primera impresión, en realidad solo tuvo que pasar tiempo con él para saber que Tony era siempre… Tony.

Lo amabas o lo odiabas. O vivías tu vida debatiéndote entre revolverle el pelo y besuquearlo  o darle un puñetazo en toda su millonaria carota.

Y ese era el momento de largarse porque ya estaba empezando a pensar cosas problemáticas otra vez.

—Bueno nos vemos Tony ten un buen día, debo ir a tomar una ducha.

—Clarooo. Oye ¿es gracias a las carreras matutinas que ya sabes tienes un trasero tan-?

—Buenos días Stark.

—¡No seas malo Rogers! No todo pudo volverse “súper” gracias al suero, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sir, será mejor que pare de acosar sexualmente al capitán Rogers si no quiere recibir otro sermón del Coronel Fury.

—¡Prft Jarvis! ¡Aguafiestas!! Bien, bien ten un buen día Steve, ve a tomar tu ducha impresionante —murmuro con un gesto desdeñoso tambaleándose nuevamente hacia su laboratorio en medio de frases aleatorias que hicieron que las mejillas del Capitán América se sonrojaran como las de un secundario.

—Jesús Tony, vas a matarme —siseó avergonzado rumbo a su habitación.

***

Bruce y Natasha habían encontrado una extraña pasividad en el Yoga, Steve se sentía cada vez más con los nervios de punta así que decidió probar y el resultado era casi balsámico, siempre había sido flexible pero enfocar su energía y su mente en esto era tranquilizador. Hasta que no lo fue.

—¡Oh! ¡Debe ser navidad! ¿Así que es debido al Yoga? ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Debo unirme a ustedes de inmediato yo también quiero un trasero como el del cap.

Steve miro el techo desde donde había caído después de la sorpresa y escucho brevemente la respiración de sus compañeros alterarse antes de estallar en risitas burlonas.

—¿En serio Tony? ¿En serio? —preguntó girándose a mirarlo después de escucharlo botar un tapete para yoga justo a su lado. Incluso estaba usando pantalones de yoga como los de Natasha, uh… uh…

—No pierdas los nervios, no puedes culpar a un hombre por tratar de verse bien. No todos somos semi dioses, espías espeluznantes, súper soldados u hombres verdes con un pene del ajsdshfdj –

—Solo haz yoga, Tony.  Vamos, inténtalo —dijo apartando su mano de su boca después de ver la expresión maníaca acentuar sus rasgos.

Y si Tony le hizo caso solo para ver la sonrisa del súper soldado nadie tenía porque saberlo, así como nadie tenía que saber –excepto Natasha porque hola espía ninja del mal— que Steve también repaso la parte trasera de Tony antes de ponerse a hacer ejercicios con nombres ridículos como la vaca mugiendo.

***

—Steve…

—Uhm…

—Ya sabes, Thor y yo estábamos conversando el otro día y ambos pensamos que en serio hombre, todo sería más fácil si le dijeras a Tony cuál es tu secreto para  mantener ese trasero. O dejar que lo toque ¿quién sabe? a la mejor así deja de acosarte.

—Clint no estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo.

—Oh vamos, sé que nadie más te lo dirá por eso lo hago yo. Además es frustrante ver a mamá y papá pelear solo por algo como esto cuando tiene una solución tan sencilla.

Steve sostuvo con  más fuerza de la debida la sartén en la cual estaba cocinando sus huevos hasta que escucho el mango crujir entre sus dedos y la perorata de Clint desvanecerse en un suspiro.

—Bien, bien ya entendí. Esa ha sido mi advertencia para salir de aquí pero si crees que nadie ha visto como miras a Stark pues estas muy equivocado, probablemente el único que no lo ha notado sea Tony. Y eso es en verdad triste.

—Clint Barton.

—¡Bien! ¿Ves? Toda una mamá usando el nombre completo y todo. Jesucristo, deberían estarse manoseando ya, en serio.

***

Steve entro a la sala de estar solo para encontrar a Tony intentando asesinar a Clint con el control remoto. Thor lanzando extrañas porras asgardianas y Natasha y Bruce contando dinero como unos verdaderos gánsteres en la mesita de centro.

—¡Te lo dije Tony! Cap te ganaría.

—Oh maldito imbécil, cállate, cállate. Jarvis entra al servidor de ese mugriento programa y revisa si no hubo un fraude eso es inaceptable.

—Lo siento sir en realidad no creo que eso sea adecuado.

Tony gimió y Clint siguió cacareando  horriblemente a su alrededor.

—¿hum? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Steve cambiando su peso torpemente de un pie al otro sorprendiéndose al oír a Tony dejando escapar un sonido como de asfixia y un gemido lastimero antes de levantarse y salir de la sala de estar no sin antes haberle lanzado una mirada… difícil de describir.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Natasha bufo y siguió contando el dinero.

—No te preocupes cap, no es nada del otro mundo una encuesta en un programa ridículo sobre quien es el vengador con el mejor trasero. Puede haber ocurrido que le diste una paliza a Tony en las votaciones y tiene el ego herido ya se le pasara.

—¿¡Qué!? —pregunto con la voz estrangulada sintiendo que el calor le subía sin control a las mejillas.

—Que no te sorprenda hay encuestas de lo más ridículas en estas épocas. Deberías ir a ver si Tony está bien.

—Si claro, está bien —murmuro avergonzado dirigiéndose a los elevadores.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Si señor?

—¿Donde esta Tony?

—En el laboratorio, ¿Quiere que anuncie que va hacia allá?

—No, no es necesario, a menos que no quiera que nadie lo moleste.

—El señor no ha activado los protocolos para aislarse capitán.

—Bueno. Gracias Jarvis.

—De nada.

***

—Estúpido súper soldado, con su súper estúpido lindo trasero —farfullo golpeando ruidosamente una abolladura en la armadura, hundiéndose un poco en sí mismo al escuchar el deslizamiento de las puertas de su laboratorio al abrirse.

 —uh… hola Tony ¿Estas bien?

—Seep.

—Eso no sonó realmente bien.

—¿Steve que necesitas? —suspiró quedándose quieto un instante antes de golpear por última vez el peto de la armadura obteniendo el impulso que necesitaba para voltearse y enfrentarlo.

Tony no habría esperado chocar contra un Steve Rogers tan comestible o de lo contrario habría bloqueado las puertas del laboratorio.

—Los otros me comentaron sobre la encuesta en ese extraño programa y ah… yo ¿lo siento?

Tony bufo porque eso ultimo sonó más como una pregunta, tonto pero lindo si el sonrojo evidente era decir algo.

—Olvídalo cap, no es tu culpa.

—¡Lo sé! Pero es que, ya sabes, en realidad no hay un secreto o algo, siempre ha sido… así…

Tony sofoco una carcajada y mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos intentando no fastidiarla.

—Además no sé por qué te molesta, el tuyo no está nada mal, probablemente la gente no lo nota porque usas la armadura pero yo tengo que verte alrededor solo con ese apretado traje negro o boxers ajustados que- ¡oh dios mío! ¡Mátame! —gimió mortificado al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Tony se rio cálido y encantador recargándose muy, muy satisfecho contra la mesa de trabajo.

—Oh, no, Steve continúa. Tener al Capitán América cantando odas hacia mi trasero es increíble.

—Dibujos —murmuro Steve mirando el piso.

—¿Qué?

—Hago dibujos, nunca he sido un gran poeta o cantante para el caso. Así que hago dibujos, tuyos, de…. Ya sabes. No odas.

Steve se avergonzó aún más si se podía pero se mantuvo firme al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tony crecer. Dios esa sonrisa.

—Vamos a verlos, enséñamelos, vamos, vamos, vamos. —gimoteo prácticamente dando saltitos a su alrededor sobre las puntas de sus pies antes de inclinarse repentinamente y besar de forma veloz y casta sus labios. Acariciando de forma sugerente su trasero.

—Y después quizás pueda modelar un poco para que tus obras sean más realistas.

—T-Tony… —reprendió algo azorado aunque aun así lidero el camino hacia su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo!! :D Este fanfic debió haber sido publicado en el 2012 D: Lo empece después de ver la primera película y acababa de entrar a la universidad! (y ya casi estoy por terminarla) pero no sé cosas pasaron, el chiste es que recién lo acabe hace unos días y por fin salió a la luz, espero que les haya agradado y lamento si hay errores, lo revise lo mejor que pude, pero siempre algo se me va.
> 
> Saludos!! :D


End file.
